


When Your Idols Become Your Villians

by StrikingHighway



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikingHighway/pseuds/StrikingHighway
Summary: In the aftermath of the whole beef between Machine Gun Kelly and Eminem, Kells thinks it's over, but Em won't let it go until he's destroyed the younger rapper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously I was inspired to write this because of the beef between Kells and Eminem. I wanted to do something kinda dark so.. here it is!

Eminem couldn't sleep. The same thing just kept replying over and over again lately in his head. Machine Gun Kelly. The little shit.

He can’t stop thinking about the younger man ever since he released the diss track on Em. He still couldn’t believe Kells had the balls to come at him like that. It made him furious.

It didn’t help that he couldn’t help but feel attracted to the kid. Kells really did ‘look like a model’. That thin body, the long legs, that face with those damn blue eyes. Kells’ beauty only made him madder. He wanted to put his hands around the younger's neck and strangle him. He couldn't deny he wanted to fuck him though. He liked the thought of fucking Kells hard and rough, until he couldn’t walk straight.

He shakes his head, pushing the thoughts away. He had been laying in bed trying to sleep for more than an hour now. He kept moving all around in his bed, trying and failing to get comfortable. Trying to not think about Kells. He just couldn't stop himself from thinking about him. The longer he tried, the more frustrated and angry he became. Eventually he lets out an exasperated sigh, sitting up in his bed. Giving up on sleep as he reaches for his phone that was left charging on his nightstand. He runs a hand over his face while he waits for it to turn on again, annoyed with himself for letting Kells get to him this badly.

Once his phone had turned on, he started scrolling through twitter a bit, checking his notifications, emails, anything to try and distract himself from his thoughts. 

It almost worked, until he saw someone mention it again. The Machine Gun Kelly Breakfast Club interview.

He told himself he wasn’t going to watch it. Why should he? He doesn’t care about what that brat has to say, and he was sure it wouldn’t be anything worth acknowledging. He already won this battle, right? So he wasn’t worth anymore of Em’s time. Kells couldn’t possibly have any comebacks to say to him after the diss he had made about the younger rapper. Definitely not. Em was sure.

He stared at the video for a long time, contemplating if he should play it. Then he wonders, ‘What if he admits defeat?’

After that thought crossed his mind, he immediately decided to play the video.

He was going to skip ahead to the part where they talk about him but instead, he gets caught up in watching Kells. He eyes the tattooed skin that was visible from his open jacket, just thinking of all the things he’d like to do to him. How he’d love to punish that mouth of his and teach him a lesson for thinking he could disrespect him like that.

And when he finally hears what Kells has to say about his diss track, he narrows his eyes at the little Kells on his phone screen. Who does he think he is? He really should teach him a lesson on keeping his mouth shut, and he has a few ideas of what he’d like to do to the young man already.

The video ends, and with that, Eminem decides it’s time for him to take action. A wicked grin spreads across his face as he starts to formulate a plan.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Kells was hiding away from his friends, sitting on the toilet in the bathroom of their tour bus. He just needed to be alone, even if it was only for a moment. He was sure he could pull himself together, he just needed a few minutes. A few minutes where he could just let his emotions out.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked, tired, worn out, like he needed a break. ‘Maybe I do need a break.’ he thought, but he had no time for that and he wasn’t going to let that asshole be the reason he missed out on any opportunities.

Eminem. He was the asshole who started all this. Kells never wanted this. He looked up to the older rapper. At least, he used to. Hell, he even had a poster of him on his wall when he was younger. Kells just couldn’t understand why it ended up this way. He thought Em was great, but now… Now he just seems to think he’s above everybody else. Above Kells. He acts like he’s so much better than him, and it honestly hurt Kells that someone he used to look up to would treat him this way. Why would he throw Kells under the bus when he only ever supported him?

He couldn’t understand it. Was it really just because of that one comment he made, a comment he had tried to apologize for? That was enough to convince Em to blackball him? What more could he have possibly done to make Em happy? Maybe he did make a mistake. Maybe he did come off as disrespectful. But this wasn’t all his fault. If Em wasn’t going to accept his apology what else could he do? He wasn’t going to grovel at his feet for forgiveness.

Kells glared back at his reflection now, squeezing his hands into tight fists, ‘That motherfucker isn’t above anyone, and he’s not better than me.’

He wished Eminem was in front of him right now so he could punch his face in. He clenched his jaw as the anger seeped through him. The bitterness he feels and the urge to just hit something became too much for Kells and he lashes out at himself. He starts hitting himself repeatedly on the leg as hard he can, not caring if he does any damage.

He stopped after a moment and leaned down to rest his face in his hands. He breathed hard as he tried to calm down, his eyes starting to tear up as his anger turned to sadness. ‘Why does he hate me...?’

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kells jumps slightly in surprise. “Ay, Kells, you okay in there?” Slim’s voice called from the other side of the door as Kells looked up.

Kells cleared his throat a bit before answering, “Yeah, I’m good. Just gimme a moment.”

“Hurry up or you’re gonna miss the party!” Slim urged and walked off, leaving Kells alone again.

“Yeah…” Kells replied quietly even though he knew Slim wouldn’t hear him. He looked down at his hand that he had used to hit himself with as he noticed it was throbbing a bit. He moved his fingers, opening and closing his hand, testing it. His hand looked red, and maybe it was bruised, but other than that he thought it was fine. His leg kind of hurt though. He stood up and pulled his pants down to get a look at it. It was turning a purple and blue color on his leg where he had hit himself, and Kells knew it was definitely bruised. He poked at it a bit, feeling the tenderness, before pulling his pants back up.

He sighs and turns the sink on to throw some water on his face, grabbing a towel to wipe himself off before leaving the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to post any of this until I'd finished writing the whole thing but it seemed like the MGK tag was starting to slow down so I thought I'd contribute some. 😉 Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Kells patted Slim’s shoulder as he slipped away from the group to head to the bar. As he makes his way through the crowd of people, he glances around, searching.

Earlier there had been a girl. A beautiful girl with long, blonde hair and dark eyes. She danced gracefully, her lithe body moving along with the music of the club. She gave him a mischievous look as she danced that seemed to be daring him to come close as she stared at him from across the room. Kells had been mesmerized. But right as he was going to approach her, she vanished. 

He had only looked away for a moment. Where had she gone? Kells was a bit disappointed. He was hoping to spot her again as he made his way to the bar, but he couldn’t see her anywhere.

He was about to just give up and order another drink from the bartender when suddenly he felt a hand gently touch his arm. He turned to find the same girl who he had been looking for. ‘Damn, she’s even better looking up-close.’ He looked her up and down, admiring how the black dress she wore fit her curves just right. A small smile spread across her face at his blatant staring, a knowing look in her eyes, and before Kells could say anything, she leaned in and asked, “Would you like a drink?”

“Are you going to buy me one?” He was a bit surprised at her offer, normally it was the other way around but he wasn’t about to say no.

She presses her body up against his now, her hand moving down his arm caressing it, “I can give you that and more if you want..”

“What do you have in mind?” He had a fairly good idea where this was heading and he couldn’t say he didn’t like her forwardness.

“Follow me.” She backed away a few steps before turning around, a devilish smile on her face. Kells wasted no time in following after her.

She lead him away from the crowd and down a long, dimly lit hallway, glancing behind her once to make sure he was still following. The hallway was empty besides the doors lining it all the way down. All of them were closed but only one, Kells noticed, had a light on. The light seeping out from underneath the door frame stood out in the darkness. 

They arrived at the end of the hallway and the girl pulled out a card, inserting it into the door to unlock it. She pushed the door open, turning around to smile as she held it open for him. “Come in.”

“Damn, girl..” Kells said as he walked in and looked around. She giggled a bit at his surprise as she closed the door. They were in a big spacious room that was obviously meant to be VIP. The room was also dimly lit, the lights a low red-orange color. It had brown, leather couches lining most of the walls, a couple of glass tables centered in the middle, and what looked like some sort of mini bar with glasses.

What caught Kells’ attention was that on the tables were many, various types of alcohol. He walked over to one of the tables and picked up a bottle that was sitting on top of it.

Before he could open it, the girl came up behind him and placed a hand on top of his, speaking sweetly. “Let me get your drink. You just sit back and relax.”

Kells let her take the bottle from him, turning his head to watch her for a moment as she walked over to the bar, admiring her backside. He looked back at the table, looking over the collection and sat down on one of the couches. He then wondered if maybe he shouldn’t be trusting this girl. He couldn’t help himself though and shrugged it off. He looked back at her as she was making her way over to him, two drinks in her hands. He watched the way her body moved underneath her dress and all he could think about was how he wanted to see her out of it.

She stops in front of him, holding the drink out for him and he takes it. He sips some of the drink as she sits down next to him, placing her hand on his leg. He stares into her eyes and she stares right back at him, a seductive smile slowly spreading across her face as her hand runs down his leg. When her hand moves to his inner sigh, he can feel the heat beginning to pool in his stomach.

He downs his drink in one go and then she’s climbing onto his lap. He tosses the glass to the side, not caring when he hears it shatter, and grabs her legs to pull her closer as he leans in to press his lips to hers. A low growl escapes him as she bites his lip and grinds down on his lap. 

After a moment, Kells grabs the bottom of her dress and pushes it up her waist, wanting it off. Taking the hint, she pulls away slightly to take her dress off. She drops it on the ground as Kells hungrily eyes her. Smiling, she then reaches into her bra and pulls out a little baggie before tossing the bra as well. The girl takes a pill out of the bag and places it on her breast and moves closer to him again. Kells vaguely felt like this was probably a bad idea, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when she was basically naked in front of him.

When he doesn't go for the pill right away, she places a hand on the back of his head, gently running her fingers through his hair before pulling him towards her chest. He couldn’t resist, letting himself be pulled in. He licks the pill off her, quickly swallowing it, and begins to kiss and suck at her breasts as he grabs her waist.

She grinds down on his lap again and he groans, realizing how hard he is. He can feel her tugging at his shirt and pauses to help her take it off. She tosses his shirt to the floor along with her clothes and moves to push him down on his back. He willingly falls back to lay on the couch.

He blinks up at the ceiling, feeling his head rush from the movement. He felt a little funny but shrugged it off as nothing serious as the girl sat on top of him.

She leaned down to kiss him again and he eagerly returned it. He placed his hands on her hips again and bucked up against her as she continued to grind on him, running her hands over his abdomen and sides.

After a minute, he was starting to feel impatient. He just wanted to fuck already. Enough foreplay.

When he tried to move his arms though, he felt very weak. It was like he had lost control of his movements suddenly. He turned his head away from her and his whole head spun.

The girl laughed.

He looked back at her with a confused expression. “Why are you laughing?”

“You’re too easy, baby.” She placed a hand on his face as she smiled before climbing off of him.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” With some struggle, he sat up and grabbed at the couch to keep his balance. He was starting to panic now.

“You’re about to find out.” She grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed.

He glared at her as she walked to the door, opening it. She turned her head to him one last time, giving him an almost pitiful look, before leaving.

Kells sat there, confused, pissed and wondering if he missed something. ‘Did she just drug me and leave? What?’

Just a few seconds later though, the door opened again. Kells quickly looked, expecting to see the girl again. But it wasn’t her. Kells’ stomach dropped when he saw the man enter the room.

Eminem stared at him for a moment before smirking and locking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The realization hit that this whole thing had been a ploy to trap him here and Kells’ mind started racing with all the things Em could possibly be planning.

When Em started walking towards him, he mustered up all his concentration as he struggled to his feet. Standing made the dizziness worse and he wobbled, barely managing to stay up.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He tried to sound tough but instead his voice sounded a bit shaky.

Em laughed at that and stopped a short distance away from him. “What’s wrong, Kelly? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

‘Did he come here just to play games?’ Kells glared at him, fighting the nausea that was starting to build up now from standing. “What do you want? What’s goin’ on?”

The smile that was on Em’s face suddenly slipped away and he gave him a cold stare. “I’m here to teach you a lesson, Kelly. You should know not to fuck with me.”

The fear that Kells had been trying to fight down quickly escalated inside of him. He knew he couldn’t fight back while he was in this state. He didn’t even reply to Em, his mind too busy trying to find some way out of this. 

Then the older took another step towards him and Kells tried to back away, taking a few fumbling steps back before losing his balance and falling to the floor.

He tried to catch himself, but he couldn’t do it in time. Banging his head on the floor with a thud, he felt a sharp pain in his right arm as he falls onto the broken shards of the glass he had thrown earlier. For a moment he laid there dazed. When he focused his gaze again, he saw Em was standing over him.

“I hope that’s not serious.” The older brunette says in a very fake sympathetic tone as he reached down and grabbed Kells’ wrist and pulled it up to examine his arm. Kells tried to yank his arm away but it felt like all his strength was sapped out of him. Em easily held him there and smiled at his pitiful attempt. 

“Now, now, don’t fight back or you’ll only make things worse for yourself.” With that he roughly pulled Kells up and shoved him onto a couch. He limply went where the older rapper threw him, almost feeling like he was going to throw up from the quick movements. The effects of whatever he had been drugged with were only getting worse.

He was furious that Em was treating him like this, tossing him around like a ragdoll. This wasn’t even a fair fight. He couldn’t believe this was the same man that he had looked up to for so long. He was in shock. Kells had still had a slight hope that maybe him and Em could make up, but now…

His eyes started to sting as tears formed in his eyes. He glowered as he fought them back, slowly rolling onto his side to push himself up again.

“Are you crying already? The fun hasn’t even started yet.” Em mocked him and Kells felt even more scared at the threat.

“Just leave me alone!” He hissed as he managed to fully sit up and tried to stand up again. Before he could get anywhere Em shoved him hard back onto the couch. “Oof!”

“I told you not to fight back didn’t I? I don’t wanna have to beat that pretty face of yours. That’s not what I came here to do.” He spoke as he moved to stand above him.

Kells defiantly glared back up at him. Inside he felt intimidated and scared, but he wasn’t going to let the older brunette know that. “What exactly did you come here to do then?!”

“You really wanna know?” His eyes ran over Kells’ long body, taking in the sight of his uncovered torso.

The younger hesitated, worried what the answer would be and slightly creeped out by the look Em was giving him. “…Yes.”

Then Em grabbed Kells’ leg and pulled a shoe off. He looked back at the blonde and smiled, amused at his confused expression. “Allow me to show you.”

When he grabbed his other leg, Kells tried to pull away to no avail and he lost his other shoe. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Teaching you a lesson.” Em stated matter of factly as he grabbed Kells’ pants and started undoing them.

Kells started to freak out at that. Trying to shove the older’s hands away as he rolled over to get away from him. “Get the fuck off me!”

He heard the older rapper sigh then. “What did I tell you earlier?”

Eminem balled his hand into a fist before throwing a punch into Kells’ ribs, who grunted in pain. “Ugh!”

“You really need to learn to listen, but we’re gonna fix that.” He pushed Kells back over with a hand to his shoulder as the younger grabbed his side in pain. Em then quickly finished undoing the blonde’s pants and started pulling them down. But before he could completely pull them down, Kells mustered up all his strength once more to kick Em right in the face. 

“Gah!” Em stumbled back a few steps and held his face with a hand. Kells took the chance to jump up as quickly as he could and make a run for it.

He wasn’t able to run very well though. The combination of his dizziness, lack of muscle control, and his pants falling halfway down his legs making him stumble. He pulled at his pants as he clumsily made his way to the door.

“Okay, that’s it.” He heard the older’s angry voice from behind him as he fell to his knees in front of the door. He fumbled while trying to open it, panicking when the door handle wouldn’t move, and he realized it was locked.

Hearing the footsteps approaching, he turned to look and was met with a hard slap to the face. Stunned, he starts to fall over but catches himself with his injured arm, wincing in pain.

Kells looked back up at Em and gets slapped across the face even harder, causing him to fall on the ground with a yelp.

“You brought this on yourself, Kelly! Is this what you want?!” Kells cowered as Em angrily raises his voice at him. His head was throbbing now, his face beginning to feel hot where Em had hit him, and he vaguely noticed as blood ran down his chin from his now busted lip.

Em reached a hand down and grabbed Kells by his hair, pulling him up. Kells clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the pain in his scalp and glared at him. Em just smiled back. “You said you wanted to fight, Kelly. Why you tryin’ to run away? Is it because you’re nothing but talk?”

Kells’ lips curled back angrily. “You call this a fair fight?”

The older just blankly stared for a moment as if he forgot what he was doing. “Oh, that’s right. This isn’t a fight.”

He then let go of Kells’ hair and quickly grabbed one of his legs, dragging him back to one of the couches. Kells weakly tried to fight against him along the way. “Fuck you!”

“Actually, I’ll be fucking you.” Em stated as he picked the younger up and threw him down on the couch, making his head spin with dizziness again.

Kells doesn’t even fight back this time. His brows furrow together in confusion. Surely, he didn’t literally mean that.

But then Em pulled his pants off and Kells’ eyes went wide in terror. “Wait, what are you..”

Em didn’t answer as he grabbed onto Kells’ underwear and starts pulling them down. Kells tried to stop him, grabbing at his underwear, but then Em turned to punch him in the face this time.

Kells’ vision went black for a moment and he groaned, holding his face in his hands. He could fill his eye starting to swell already. Em took the opportunity to completely strip him while he was disoriented. Not that he even needed to hit him anymore, the drug had made him too weak to fight back, but Em wanted to punish him for every time he tried to fight back. He thought the younger rapper needed to know his place and Em was going to make sure he knew where it was.

Kells heard him unzipping his jeans and dropped his hands away from his face as he looked back to him, feeling his stomach tighten in fear. “Em.. Please..”

“Ah, see? That’s what I like to hear! We’re getting somewhere now.” Em pushed his pants down and Kells was horrified to see the growing bulge in his underwear.

The older rapper moved to sit on top of him, holding his arms down to pin him there. The façade of confidence Kells had was crumbling away quickly and he tried to shrink away hopelessly.

“Get off me!” He squirmed around but his whole body felt drained of any strength.

“No, this is what happens when you mess with me. I’m gonna teach you a lesson you’ll never forget.” The brunette bent down, sticking his tongue out to meet the blonde’s chest. Kells felt mortified as the wet tongue trailed all the way up to his neck. He turned his face away and yelped in pain as he felt teeth sink into his neck.

He struggled to get away as Em continued to bite and suck at his neck, but he couldn’t make Em budge. His eyes started to tear up again in fear and anger, his body beginning to tremble.

Em could feel him shaking underneath him and he smiled into his neck, enjoying the younger rapper’s fear. He pulled back after he felt like he had left enough marks on the younger’s neck and admired it for a moment. He leaned to the side a bit to get a better look at Kells’ face. The younger wouldn’t look at him but he could see how wet his eyes were. He wanted to see him cry though. “Are you starting to get it? That you should have kept your mouth shut? The only thing your mouth is good for is sucking cock.”

Kells was quiet for a while. Em didn’t think he was going to reply but then he heard a quiet, “You’re wrong...”

“No, I’m not. Why do you think you’ve never become popular? Nobody wants to hear you. Most of your fans only like you because they wanna fuck you.” As he speaks, he lets go of one of Kells’ arms to run his hand over his abdomen and side.

“You don’t know shit about my fans!” Kells uses his now free arm to slap the brunette across the face as hard as he can. It wasn’t as hard as Kells wanted it to be, it was like he was in a dream and couldn’t control his movements. It felt good though, but only until he saw the anger in Em’s eyes.

“You’re gonna wish you didn’t do that.” Em raised a fist and Kells flinched, closing his eyes while covering his face with his one arm.

No hit ever came though, instead he felt him move down, pushing Kells’ legs apart to settle between them.

“What are you doing?!” Kells yelled as he tried to move away. He then remembered he could call for help. Somebody had to hear him. “HELP!!! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!!”

Em grabbed his waist and pressed himself against the younger blonde. Kells could feel the bulge press against him as the older chuckled. “Nobody is going to hear you. These walls are soundproof.”

Kells desperately tried to push the older rapper away, but he held him there firmly with one hand as he used the other to push his underwear down his legs along with his pants. Kells stared, horrified, as he revealed himself. He tried to swing at Em again, but he caught Kells’ wrist this time and pinned it back down again.

Kells laid his head back down and stared up at the ceiling, he couldn’t stand this. He had to get out of this. There had to be a way. Maybe… “Please, Em.. I’m sorry! I won’t do it again. I’ll keep my mouth shut. I didn’t even mean any of it!”

“Oh yeah? That’s a good start. Go on. Tell me who’s the better rapper.” Eminem sounded pleased. Kells didn’t look at him but he could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice.

“You are. You’re the best, okay? Please, just let me go! Please!!” He begged desperately.

“Look at me and say it. I want to hear you beg.” Eminem could still see the tears in Kells’ eyes when he looked back at him. 

“Please, let me go. You’re a better rapper than me and I’ll keep my mouth shut from now on. Please, Em. Please-” While Kells was in the middle of speaking, Em suddenly pushed himself into the younger without warning. Kells’ voice stopped suddenly as if he was being chocked. Pain shooting up inside of him as he felt the older roughly force himself in.

Em grabbed Kells’ other wrist again before he could try anything and pinned him there as he pushed in as far as he could go. “Come on, keep begging, bitch.”

Kells felt terrified and humiliated as he feebly tried to pull his arms out of the older rapper’s grip. Biting his lip as he tried to fight the tears, making more blood seep from his busted lip.

The brunette pulled out after a second and thrust back in hard, causing Kells to cry out in pain. “You feel that? This is where you belong. Below me. Remember that. And keep your mouth shut. Unless you want my dick in that next.” He punctuated every sentence with another thrust, the next one harder than the last.

Kells shut his eyes tightly as he cried out, clenching his fists. His voice broke as he begged. “Stop, please! Please, Em, I’m sorry!”

“I’ll stop when you’ve learned your lesson.” Em started mercilessly slamming into him hard and fast.

The pain was quickly becoming excruciating. He opened his mouth as if to scream but no sound came out. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The pain was unbearable. He tried to fight, but after a while he gave up. Tears streamed down his face as broke into sobs.

After a while of no resistance, Em let go of Kells’ wrists and moved to grab onto his hips, using bruising force as he continued his assault.

Kells weakly tried to push Em off of him but he couldn’t fight back in his state. He realized it was useless and covered his face with one of his arms as sobbed, wishing this was all just a nightmare that he would wake up from as he truly gave up. He didn’t have any fight left in him. He was scared and in pain, humiliated and hurt. The whole ordeal was tormenting and Kells felt so sickened, he thought he was going to vomit. He couldn’t stand it anymore. Everything seemed to last for an eternity.

Eventually his sobs die down and not long after Em finally comes. When he climbs off of Kells, he doesn’t even feel relieved. He just feels ashamed and degraded. 

As Em got dress, he turned on to his side to face the couch and curls in on himself, wanting to hide.

Once Eminem was done, he goes over to the younger rapper, lightly running his fingers along his back, causing Kells to jump at the touch. “Have we learned our lesson?”

Kells could feel more tears forming as he replied in a subdued voice. “Yes..”

“Good. Don’t forget it.. or I’ll be back to remind you.” Eminem trailed his fingers all the way down till he got to his ass, and grabbed at one of his cheeks, making Kells whimper fearfully. The hand let go of Kells before smacking him hard on the ass and Kells cringed.

“Turn around.” Em demands, and he does as he’s told, turning around to face the older man.

“Good boy.” He mocks Kells in a demeaning tone before grabbed a handful of his hair and leaning down to harshly kiss him. Kells didn’t dare pull away, whimpering quietly when Em bit his torn lip.

Em pulled away a moment later, satisfied. Letting go of Kells’ hair with a smirk on his face, Em turned and walked away to the door. He calls out as he leaves the room, “Don’t miss Daddy too much!”

And finally, Kells is left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was hard to write. I actually made myself feel sick while writing this scene.


End file.
